Not Meant to Be
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: Blaine/Quinn turns into futurefic


Everyone has their destiny. It's their fate, it's their life and it's their everything. But what if you could look into the future and see who you truly belong with? What if, even though they're your soul mate, you don't want them?

Quinn Fabray. Queen Bee. Teen Mom. Girlfriend of Finn Hudson.

Blaine Anderson. Lead Vocalist. Gay Male. Or so he thought when he kissed Kurt Hummel.

Two complete strangers who are about to fall madly and deeply in love with each other. But it's not meant to be. And they both know it.

Quinn Fabray is sitting in English class, bored out of her brains. Then she zones out and had a vision.

*Vision*

A calendar on the wall says the 14th of February, 2020. The time is 7:30 pm as shown on the clock just above the date.

"Quinn! Are you almost ready?" A voice called to her. She can't make out the familiar voice. Finn maybe? Puck?

"Coming!" The blonde girl replied. She looked at herself in the mirror in front of her and a girl covered in make-up and jewellery is looking back at her. She is hardly recognizable.

A young gentleman walked into the room and stared at the young woman's reflection.

"You're beautiful," the stranger said. Who is he?

*End Vision*

"Quinn?" A tall, bulky boy said to the cheerleader. "Come on, let's go,"

Blaine Anderson has a part-time job as a pizza boy. One day he was asked to work the night shift and he accepted the offer willingly. On that same night, he is told to make a delivery of a medium pepperoni pizza. He will never, ever forget that order or that night. Why? Simply because that was the night that he fell in love.

He knocked on the door and a slim and beautiful young girl answered. From that moment on, Blaine knew that this was the girl of his dreams, the girl that he would love forever and ever.

"O-one medium pepperoni pizza for a…a…" he stammered. He stopped in the middle of the sentence and stared into space.

*Vision*

"I love you," a petite young man, Kurt Hummel, said to Blaine. The date was the 14th of February, 2020 and the time was 7:30 pm.

"Marry me?" the tanner young man proposed to the paler of the two.

*End Vision*

"Thanks," the girl murmured as she handed him the cash, grabbed the pizza and slammed the door shut. The young man was left speechless and dazzled.

On the other side of the door, Quinn Fabray felt exactly the same way.

"Hey! Wait!" she called as she re-opened the door, but the pizza deliverer was already gone. It was real though. She was in love with the pizza delivery guy.

Finn invited his girlfriend over to his house and coincidentally, Kurt invited his boyfriend over as well. The step-brothers lived under the same roof since Finn's mother married Kurt's father. But little did the two teenage boys know, their lovers had already met.

"This is Blaine, my boyfriend," Kurt informed Quinn. Blaine and Quinn gaped at each other but the blonde girl tried to regain some sort of composure.

"Nice to meet you," she managed to say. They shook hands and the dark-haired boy escaped into the kitchen.

"I'm a bit thirsty, I'm just gonna go get a drink…"she lied. She walked into the kitchen.

"Blaine, huh?" she said. The boy turned around to look at her and his eyes instantly filled with lust.

"Yeah, uh, Quinn? Right?" he asked, uncertain of her name. The girl nodded approvingly. "Do you maybe wanna go out sometime? Maybe?" he squeaked nervously.

"I…I…I'd love to."

Blaine and Quinn went out behind their partners back and fell more in love than ever. But it wouldn't last. It isn't supposed to last. Quinn knew she was meant to be with someone else that wasn't Finn or her secret lover.

"I think I love you," Blaine told the young girl. The pair of them were on a date at the Lima Bean. Quinn was left speechless when he said the three words. He drew her in and kissed her. He was worried for a second because she didn't kiss him back but his worries were wiped away when she pulled him in close and slid her tongue through his teeth. The two continued kissing, passionately and tenderly at the same time, until someone cleared their throat at one of the tables beside them. They broke off the kiss and looked at the man briefly.

Blaine stood up, said his goodbyes and left her, both of them wanting more. As soon as the boy was out of eye and earshot, Quinn sighed breathlessly.

A year had come and gone and it was time for Blaine to leave Ohio, once and for all. He had to graduate and leave for college. And Quinn knew that this was where they finished. This was where she would go solo for the rest of her life until she found the stranger in her vision.

"I love you, but I have to get out of this place. I – I'm sorry, Quinn," he said to the girl the night after he graduated. Quinn knew that this was the end of them and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Give me one night," she begged. "Just one night Blaine, one night of no regrets just love,"

Blaine couldn't stand it and pulled her in and soon they got lost in passion and love.

The next morning, they awoke in Blaine's bed and it would be the last hour that they spent together.

"I guess this is goodbye then," the boy said sadly. Quinn smiled weakly but it quickly faded.

"We were never meant to be," she said truthfully. She knew it was true. "Goodbye, Blaine." And with that, she got into her car and drove away. It was the last time they ever saw each other and although she won't admit it, Quinn felt a little bit of her die inside that day.

Quinn Fabray. Engaged to successful lawyer, Callum Lawson. Both still living in Lima, Ohio.

Blaine Anderson. Chief of Surgery and still the boyfriend of Kurt Hummel. Both also still residing in Lima, Ohio.

The secret of their affair had never been revealed and the two lovers had not seen each other for 9 years. Absolutely no contact whatsoever. Then Blaine's favourite holiday rolled around. Valentine's Day.

Quinn was in her room in Callum's house, getting ready for a spectacular night that her fiancé had planned.

"Quinn! Are you almost ready?" he called to her.

"Coming!" she replied. She looked at herself in the mirror in front of her and a girl covered in make-up and jewellery stared back at her. Who is this girl? She's hardly recognizable.

Her tall and lean fiancé walked into the room and stared at the young woman's reflection.

"You're beautiful," he said. Quinn started to question the relationship mentally. She stood up from the vanity table and turned to face the young gentleman.

"I don't belong here," she said simply. "I – I'm sorry, but it's over," she stammered. He gaped at the beautifully accessorized girl. "I'm sorry,"

She ran out of the house to the place where she used to go with the man she never forgot, and never stopped loving.

"I love you," Kurt Hummel told his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't say anything and he glanced at the clock. 7:30pm. Exactly the same time and date as his vision 10 years ago. He's at a crossroad. Either propose to the handsome boy or go find the one he truly loves.

"I'm sorry Kurt…I … it's over," he said. "I'm sorry."

The paler young man looked crushed but nodded anyways.

"Who knew Valentine's Day could be so depressing instead of romantic?" Kurt said, using humour to cover up his pain.

"I'm sorry," the tanned boy stood up and walked out of the house. He knew where he was going and it was exactly where his true love of his life was going.

As Blaine was about to enter the coffee shop, he looked through the glass window and saw the girl of his dreams sitting alone.

He ran into the Lima Bean and approached Quinn Fabray.

"I love you," he said to girl quickly. She looked up and a smile spread across her face. She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you had to get out of here. I thought you would never come back," she murmured quietly so only he could hear.

"I didn't think I would hit the big time in Lima but I was wrong. Plus I couldn't stay away from you," he admitted. "You are my dream come true,"

"I love you." The fancily dressed woman said. They stared into each others for a while.

"Will you be my Valentine?" he asked while smiling gently.

"Every February,"

Quinn Fabray. Fiancé of Blaine Anderson.

Blaine Anderson. Fiancé of Quinn Fabray.

How though? Their visions clearly showed them that their future. But they defied their fate and it altered their lives, to be absolutely perfect, forever.


End file.
